


[Podfic] First Day

by Djapchan



Category: I Love You Phillip Morris (2009)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prison, Prison Violence, prison fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: nicholas_de_vilance's summary:On his first day inside, Phillip Morris went to the infirmary.
Relationships: Phillip Morris/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463152) by [nicholas_de_vilance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholas_de_vilance/pseuds/nicholas_de_vilance). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jTiUs51TK8jsyR3OatBU7EqVrT290WGS/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/83kccouvky0ps58/ILYPM_First_Day.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the FIRST! Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
